The Siege Of Bayonne
THIS INFO IS TAKEN FROM DOGE ARMY WIKI. The Siege of Bayonne (Codenamed Furr-Burn) was a mission lead by MilitaryDoge. Timeline The Catealonian rebels are a terrorist organisation who fight for indepdence of Catealonia from Spain. The Catealonians are allied with the Basque Cates, another terrorist organisation who fight for independence of Basqueland of Spain and France The Catealonians were fighting with the Spanish doges, and were losing. But the Basque Cates (BC) sent reinforcements to the Catealonians. At that moment, the Spanish Doges requested the Doge Nation to intervene, which sent a part of the Doge Army to assist the Spanish Doges. On their way to Spain, the Doge Army came across the French Doges, who fought aganist the BC in France. They requested help from the Doge Army, which the Doge Army accepted. The French Doges wanted help with defeating the BC, and to do that they had to siege the BC capital in France: Bayonne It was planned that the Doge army would assemble at their base in the Norwegian Mountains, and from there each part of the Doge Army: The Airforce, The Ground Force and the Naval Force would make their journey to the Doge base in Bordeaux, however when the Airforce arrived at Bordeaux, the base was being raided by cates, and thus the bombarded and destroyed the base. due to this, the doges didn't have a base to assemble anymore. So, the airforce went to Paris to refill, the Naval Force went to the port of Nantes and the Ground Force made their Journey: through 5 countries, to Limoges: A location where the French doges would drop supplies. The Airforce, took off from the airport of Paris and bombared the BC capital in France: Bayonne. The Naval Forces waited in Nantes for a signal of the Ground Forces to attack Bayonne from the waters. And The Ground Force went to Limoges for the supply drop. However, when the Ground Force reached their destination, they where ambushed by cates. The Ground Force sent an emegercy signal to the Airforce to take down the cate warplanes. While The Ground Force attacked the incoming cate tanks and infantry, the Airforce took down all hostile planes: a pilot of the Alpha Squadron: Gentle D. Snek had his plane crash down on the enemys. Luckily, Snek could eject from his aircraft and safely land nearby Adolf Doges Leopard tank. The Cates were defeated and all their warriors were killed. Bayonne was freed from Cate control. After the ambush, the Airforce flew to the Doge base in Spain. The Ground force headed straight for El Cateo and the Naval Force was waiting at the Coast of El Cateo, waiting for a signal to bombard the city. When the Ground Forces arrived, broke loose. Dozens of cates stormed towards the Ground Forces and the Doge Tanks opened fire, the Ground Forces also used their mortars and rocket lauchers, Which the combined effort of the Naval Forces' warships, the Ground Forces' tanks, rotary guns, mortars and rocket launchers, cates after cates were being killed, the cate tanks and bunkers stood no chance, and the walls crippled as the tanks drove right through them, all buildings were destroyed, and the whole city was left in ruins, some of the doge infantry discovered bunkers where doges were being kept prisoners, caged, tortured and dead doges were everywhere. This angered the doges and provoked them to all cate civillians, not even the kittens were shown mercy. After the battle, all cates that could flee had fled, and if not, they had been killed. The burning city was left in ruins, and the Basque Cates withdrew to their stronghold in Spain: Bilbao. France was freed of cate tyranny, and the Doge Army continued to the Doge base in Huesca, to prepare their next attack. Category:Battles Category:Doge War II